


Lego House

by Ordinary56



Series: Spotify Playlist Shuffle Challenge. [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Divergent, F/M, Lego House - Ed Sheeran, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: So I'm doing this thing where I go onto my playlist and shuffle it then write a oneshot from whatever song comes on. This song is Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Follow me on Spotify @oliviabridgeee and the playlist is called Meh. Hope you like. It will be short.





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Fandoms or Characters you want me to write about comment them.

Sometimes, I think, if the war never happened, Tris would still be here. We would have our own house, we'd be happy and maybe we'd even have little children running around our legs. I know that if anything ever went wrong she would tell me it'll all be okay. Maybe it won't all be okay. I mean she was pure Divergent and they still managed to murder her. What could've happened to everyone else? All I know is that she would've been a great mom. She sacrificed herself for the whole of Chicago. What would she have done for her children? When she died and I went to the morgue to see her, they told me she had been pregnant. The baby didn't survive. That was the most heartbreaking thing I had to bare. The fact that she had our child, the only thing I could've had to remember her by, inside her and when she was murdered, it was too. But I'll build our house. I'll paint her from my memory and frame it, then hang it on the wall. In our little Lego House.


End file.
